Phantom Of The Pyramids
Plot the story starts off at the pyramids at midnight a guard is seen sleeping when suddenly he wakes up after hearing strange sounds he walks a little bit and suddenly he finds a Mummy walking beside the pyramids"hello anybody there ?"He yells,when the Mummy hears him it looks to him and suddenly he finds it standing in front of him"hello did you escape from your tomb or what?"the guard says,The Mummy wraps him and pulls him in the great pyramid when the man screams "nooooo" (The theme song starts) the next day at Egypt's Airport Ben , Gwen and Kevin are seen walking"I don't believe it finally we go on a vacation"Gwen says,"and the better part is there is no problems at all till now"Ben says,when suddenly they hear an Egyptian lady screaming,Ben and the others hurry to her"what is the matter ma'am"Ben says,"that man stole my bag"the lady says,"don't worry ma'am"ben says then he turns to XLR8 ,and runs after the thief then he blocks his way"are you going somewhere"XLR8 says,the thief hits XLR8 with the bag then he runs away but Kevin blocks his way "that wasn't good dude"Kevin says then he punches him the thief falls fainted,Gwen takes the bag and gives it to the lady"here is your bag ma'am"gwen says,"thanks young woman"the lady says then she walks away,"you are welcome"Gwen says smiling,later at the pyramids"now guys don't let what happened affect us we are here on a tour and to relax"Gwen says,"are you kidding me?that was awesome"Ben says,"now where should we go?"Kevin says,"I think we should meet the tour guide who is called James"Gwen says,"James? where did you get him?"Kevin says,"Jimmy took care of that"Gwen says,"oh the genius kid"Kevin says,when a man comes"hey you are gwen right?"the man says,"you must be James?"Gwen says,"yes it's me nice to meet you Gwen"James says,"nice to meet you too James"Gwen says and both of them hand over fist,Kevin seems angry,"oh oh that will not be good"Ben says,Kevin snatches James's hand"let me introduce myself my name is Kevin levin her boyfriend"Kevin says angry,"nice to meet you Kev"James says,"hey my name is ben nice to meet you James"ben says(to stop Kevin from getting mad)"okay where are we going first?"Gwen says,"the great pyramid follow me guys"James says,inside the great pyramid"wow this is wonderful"ben says,when kevin is looking at James who is walking by Gwen smiling to her gwen too,Kevin seems angry,ben sees that"oh Kevin would you see that room over there with me ?"Ben says,"no I am staying here...Gwen come with me"Kevin says and he pulls gwen hardly"Kevin you are hearting me"Gwen says,"what is the matter with your friend ?"James says,"never mind he will be fine"Ben says,meanwhile...Kevin still walking pulling Gwen"stop it release my hand you idiot"Gwen says then kevin stops and leaves her hand"what is the matter with you?"gwen says,"the matter is that punk James is kinda flirting with you and you seem happy"Kevin says,"what that is not right"Gwen says,"oh yeah I was not born yesterday gwendoline tennyson his looks his smile he is definitely trying to make it out with you"Kevin yells,"you know what he is flirting with me and I am happy okay just leave me alone"gwen says then she goes back to Ben and James when the lights cut off,"what the hell?"Ben says,"don't worry this happens all the time"James says,meanwhile....gwen is alone walking"oh that what I needed"Gwen says when she hears something moving around her"Kevin is that you ?"Gwen says,when suddenly The Mummy appears in front of her then wraps her when she screams"Kevin Ben help",Ben hears"gwen?"Ben says and then he turns to Heatblast , and sets off to see what with gwen"don't leave me dude"James yells,"just stay still"Heatblast shouts,while Heatblast is flying through the passage he crash to Kevin"Kevin where is gwen?"Heatblast says,"I dunno....."Kevin says,"you don't what?weren't you together guys?"Heatblast says,"yeah but we fought then she walked away then i heard her screaming so I hurried to see what is happening"Kevin says,when they hear Gwen screaming again "Kevin help me","Gwen I am coming"Kevin says then they run to find gwen when they reach a big hall they find The Mummy there holding gwen absorbing gwen's powers from her body while she is shooting him with mana but it doesn't work,"Kevin help me he is absorbing my powers"Gwen yells,Kevin absorbs the ground"get off my girl toilet man"Kevin says then he jumps straight to The Mummy and punches him he falls of when gwen falls but Heatblast catches her,"are you okay?"Heatblast says,"I am fine"Gwen says,when the pyramid starts to shake,"Ben dude take Gwen out of here"Kevin says,"no kevin I won't leave you"gwen says,"take her ben"Kevin shouts,"what about you Kev?"Heatblast says,"don't worry about me I will be fine"Kevin says,Heatblast flies back to the entrance"take care of yourself Kevin"Heatblast says privately while getting out of the hall,"put me down ben I have to help kevin"gwen says,"don't worry Gwen Kevin will be fine"heatblast says,meanwhile"now I am going to kick your dead butt"Kevin says,the Mummy roars,on Heatblast's and Gwen way out they pick up james"what is happening?and and where is your friend"James says,"he is after us"Heatblast says,they get out of the pyarmid when the pyramid falls,gwen runs to the pyramid yelling"Kevin nooooooo",Heatblast runs to her to save her as there is a rock is about to fall on her,"I am sorry Gwen but he is....."Heatbalst says when suddenly Kevin interrupts"is here kevin is here" he says while getting out of the fume,Gwen runs to Kevin and hugs him"Kevin"she says and she hits him,"oh baby don't worry"Kevin says,Heatblast turns back to ben,"but what about the Mummy?"Ben says,"don't worry about him I took care of him"Kevin says,when James is seen yelling and crying"what have you done you destroyed the great pyramid idiot"James shouts,Gwen walks to James and she kicks him in his nuts"no one insults my boyfriend you glass hole"Gwen says then she walks to kevin,"okay I think that this was insane tour"Ben says,"yeah I think so let's go home now"Kevin says when Gwen smiles,"I was wondering what did the mummy want?"Ben says,"huh who knows"Kevin says.........later a mysterious guy is seen walking to the remains of the great pyramid he digs and takes the mummy out of the residues then he disappears smiling.............................. To Be Continued................... Major Events *The Mummy is back. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *James 'Villains:' *The Mummy 'Aliens Used:' *XLR8 *Heatblast Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Out Break Category:Ben 10 Category:Ultimate Universe